


[Podfic] Whole and Unbroken

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hearts, Hurt/Comfort, Leap Day, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>John hears this: ‘Twenty-three year old male, cocaine overdose, fitting, arrhythmia, difficulty breathing, possible heart attack,’ and blinks slowly before tilting his pager up to see where he is needed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Something dictates that John and Sherlock can only exist together every leap day, but the connection their hearts have wants otherwise. Magical realism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Whole and Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whole and Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287580) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



> Happy Leap Day!

Length: 19:32

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pwus1tbmdsaw0mb/Whole+and+Unbroken+by+lotherington.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vhcwo8p397ovqvv/Whole+and+Unbroken+by+lotherington.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/whole-and-unbroken-by-lotherington))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/whole-and-unbroken))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Clocks (violin cover by Joel Grainger)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyeczjAz5cs) \- Coldplay


End file.
